


【elu】诠释爱的二十六个字母（探索番外一）

by Yanrihansizhong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanrihansizhong/pseuds/Yanrihansizhong
Summary: 老梗啦，估计混同人早的姐妹都看过26字母梗。想着给elu也来一个嘿嘿嘿。





	【elu】诠释爱的二十六个字母（探索番外一）

A——adventure（冒险）  
Eliott第一次去白塔把它当成了一次探险活动，懂吗，小学生成群结队的一起跑到没人地方玩耍的那种冒险游戏。  
Eliott可真幼稚。

B——bake（烤；烘焙）  
漫画家先生画画挺不错，但是做饭真是一言难尽，在某次Lucas不小心脱口而出的“我真怀念Yann做的饭”后，他终于奋发图强，烘焙出一个奇形怪状的…面包？  
但味道出奇的能吃了不吐了。  
相信我，这是Lucas对恋人最大的爱意体现了。

C——cancer（巨蟹座）  
1111号平行宇宙的elu夫夫都是巨蟹座。

D——desire（欲望）  
Eliott一直怂恿Lucas博士跟他在三楼，在Lucas的‘象限仪座’旁边来一发。  
“做累了我们就看下辽阔的星空，这不很浪漫吗？”  
Lucas馆长最近被说的有一点点心动了。

E——expert（专家）  
“我是天文学专家，那你呢Eliott？”Lucas水蓝色眼睛特别闪亮。  
Eliott一脸警惕：“……我不想说。”  
“那我给你说宝贝，你是小黄漫专家。”

Elu：今天有事，不更新啦。  
神仙男孩王大卫：不行！爸爸不允许！你还有钱去度蜜月吗？

F——foolish（傻乎乎的）

Lucas是永远不会给Eliott说，为什么博士先生喜欢给他讲天文知识。  
因为他觉得，Eliott听不懂的时候一脸傻乎乎的表情实在是太搞笑了。

G——gallery（美术馆，画廊）  
漫画家Eliott很讨厌去画廊。  
Lucas感觉到很疑惑：“你可是个画家。”  
“漫画家。”小黄漫作者纠正道。  
“老实讲，我觉得肯定有哪个平行宇宙的Eliott是个画家，他学习的画太多了，到我这里实在是接收过度，看了想吐。”

H——hurricane（飓风）  
夏威夷有一次刮起了飓风，他们有一台大口径望远镜还没有来得及回收，全球顶尖的学者们在十级风力的强吹下奋力给这个望远镜架起新的保护层，每个人都身心俱疲。  
Lucas累得瘫倒在房间的地板上，想着远在巴黎的男朋友Eliott哭了一宿。

I——intense（紧张的）  
在观测站亲完后，两个人看着对方被自己亲到红肿的嘴唇，都十分紧张。

 

J——jealous（嫉妒的）  
Yann因为嫉妒对Eliott示威说出那番话后，他看着Eliott上楼找Lucas。  
但Yann绝对不知道，表面波澜平静貌似大方还开导自己的Eliott，其实早已经把Yann进行了100遍保证不重样的死法了。  
Eliott也嫉妒Yann可以陪伴Lucas度过了博士最艰难的时候。  
他嫉妒的要命。

K——kiss（吻）  
关于那个嘟嘴就不要说话只管亲我，这个约定是Eliott提出来的。  
但是运用的最熟练的，是Lucas。

L——lens（透镜）

‘象限仪座’的镜片是日珥镜，它很值钱的。  
真不明白Eliott怎么保护它不被偷走的。

M——mad（发狂）

Elitto有次被思念逼的发狂，他将花花绿绿的海滩裤和太阳镜塞了十几条进去行李箱。  
但是Lucas给他打来了日常电话，疯狂被制止住了。  
好吧不是有次，在三年中，有好多次。最后一次是在Eliott都已经关上家门了。值得一提的是，最后想回家发现自己钥匙没带。

N——nose（鼻子）

Lucas和Eliott在床上聊天时，非常喜欢靠近蹭对方的鼻尖。这温暖极了。

O——outlook（风景）

他们在2019年5月1日领了证，下午就上飞机去度蜜月旅行了。  
第一站是西班牙拉帕尔马岛，Eliott见到了Lucas的好友Basile，这个卷毛笑起来傻气又温暖的博士知道他们结婚后，给了最真挚的祝福。

P——Parallel（平行的）

Eliott一直相信有平行宇宙的存在，在那些平行宇宙，elu可能会是两个高中遇见的同学，Eliott还是学渣，留级的那种，Lucas还是学霸，每次追求优秀那种。  
但是他很苦恼，每次他一提到平行宇宙，他的天文学家男朋友就会侃侃而谈距离和对数尺度（平行宇宙猜想相关）。

Q——quest（探索）

真巧，这是探索的番外篇。  
讲的是漫画家Eliott和天文学家Lucas的故事，你会喜欢吗？

R——retire（就寝）

虽然Lucas从夏威夷回来了，白塔也建立不了了，但是值得庆祝的是他被巴黎大学邀请成为客座教授。  
“Lucas博士，以后我是可以称呼你为教授了吗？”  
“床上叫您教授您会高潮吗？”  
“……够了Eliott，你又不是大学生了。”

S——scan（浏览）

Lucas第一次上网浏览Eliott的小黄漫是在他们俩第一次接吻之后的那天晚上。  
那也是他第一次看色情漫画。

T——thrive（旺盛）

没有人照料的白塔外的爬墙虎长得非常茂盛，它快将其完全包裹住了。  
“更像一座城堡了。”Lucas如此感叹道。  
“白塔可能真是一座城堡，”Eliott接道：“里面有我的公主。”  
“去你的Eliott，我明明是国王，而Yann是王后，我们带着我们三个孩子生活在里面。”

“呸，”Eliott酸溜溜地说：“你就是怀念他会做饭，Yann这个坏家伙分明是厨娘。”

厨娘·无辜被cue到·Yann在寒冷的南极观测群打了个响亮的喷嚏，旁边的Arthur幸灾乐祸道：“知道这里有多冷了吧？”  
Yann：冷是冷，但总感觉有哪里不对劲

U——universal（宇宙的）

M87的黑洞是被ALML领头的望远镜大队发现的。

1111号地球上的Lucas是被Eliott发现的。

V——verify（证明）

事实证明26个字母这个梗不是好写，V这个字母我就不知道该写什么了。

W——wicked（调皮的）

Lucas每次要调皮，他水蓝色的眼睛都会很亮。  
像是夜空中的北极星。

X——xylophone（木琴）

在一次圣诞夜，他俩的公寓，Lucas博士像是变魔术一样变出来一架木琴。  
他给eliott演奏了一曲‘I LOVE YOU’  
Eliott感动地将博士压在木琴上，干了个爽。

Y——yes（是的）

虽然他们蜜月没有去夏威夷，但是elu两个人的婚礼是在夏威夷举办的。  
是度假胜地夏威夷。

Lucas的三个朋友、参与黑洞发现的同事们以及他的一大堆学生们，Eliott则是父母，编辑王大卫和画手文手朋友们，许许多多的人都来参加了两个人的婚礼。

见证了漫画家Eliott和天文学家Lucas说出‘yes，i do’。  
见证他们交换戒指。  
见证了一个充满爱意的吻。

Z——Zero（零）

零。


End file.
